pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
War with the Shadow of Aura
War with the Shadow of Aura is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It is a crossover special with Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. It aired 1/26/20. Story Ian is in the Lacunosa Stadium, with multiple people working to get the stadium ready. Nia walks over with a clipboard, marking things off as she goes. Nia: We are so behind schedule! Ian, did you-- Ian: Yes. Nia: You didn’t even hear what I-- Ian: Lighting systems are operational. Sound systems checks out. Set up for easy access to send signals for when Miror B. wants his music. Nia: Excuse me?! You do not get to-- Ian: Freddy is on route. All but one of the competitors is here. Iris went to make sure he makes it on time as he’s notorious for being late. Nia: (Sighs) You have to make my life so complicated. Why couldn’t you pick normal people to compete in your tournament? Ian: Don’t know any. And you let me pick the competitors. Nia: Next time I’ll know better. Ian and Nia leave the main arena and wander down a hallway. A tall man with dark curly hair with black robes stands there, one hand to his chest as he does a bow. Hubert: Hello Ian. I am Hubert, envoy from the Aura Kingdom. Nia: (Creeped out) Is this your last guy? Ian: No. What do you want? Hubert: I have been requested to escort you my homeland in the Aura Kingdom. There is a situation that requires your assistance. Ian: What kind of situation? Nia: That is the wrong question to ask! Where is the Aura Kingdom? How long will the situation take? We have a tournament in two days! Hubert: The Aura Kingdom’s territory lies deep within the Mixas region. As for the time length, we’re hoping Ian can accelerate the situation. Nia: Mixas?! That is several days travel by sea, and at least 1 by air! Not considering the travel to the airfield. No. He is not going. We have a tournament to finish up. Ian: We should at least hear him out. Nia glares Ian down, though he returns it back. Neither back down when Hubert appears eerily close to them. Nia leaps back from fright. Hubert: I apologize for causing an inconvenience. I will not impose on you any more. However, it is customary to share a cup of tea for celebratory scenarios. Nia: This celebration being? Hubert: Your recent coronation as Champion. It would be an honor to share a cup of tea. You would be welcome as well, Nia. For your promotion to Champion’s Publicist. Nia: Really? (Honored) Well, I suppose one cup wouldn’t hurt. Nia leads the trio to a sitting area, as Hubert bends down besides the table. His hand releases a purplish aura, as a teapot and three teacups materializing. Ian’s eyes go wide. Ian: How did you do that? Hubert: I forget that while you are a renowned aura wielder you have never had official training. This is one of the many quirks one can do. Now help yourself while the tea is hot. Nia: Thank you! The three sit and each take a cup, sipping their tea. Nia’s face scrunches as she struggles to swallow the tea. She manages to do so, exhaling greatly. Nia: Gah! That tea is so, so… Nia’s face goes pale, as she leans back in the chair and passes out. Hubert readjusts his robes as he stands. Hubert: Shall we get going then? Ian: What’d you do to her? Hubert: Nothing life threatening. She’ll wake up in an hour or so. Must say, not many people can swallow the fluid of Sinistea. Nia’s teacup floats into the air, circling Ian’s head. Sinistea giggles as it floats back to Hubert. Hubert waves his hand by Sinistea as it teleports away from aura. The rest of the tea set disappear as well. Hubert: Despite your assistant’s description of travel time, we can be there in the blink of an eye. Hubert offers his hand to Ian, him taking it as he stands. Hubert: Alter your party as you feel fit. And include your Lucario. End Scene Ian and Hubert teleport to a large field, them being within the retaining wall of a large castle. A moat surrounds the castle, the water crystal clear and reflecting the cloudy sky above. Hubert: Auros Castle. I will take you to meet Her Majesty. Hubert leads the way, walking across the water. Ian stops at the water’s edge. Hubert looks back to him. Hubert: We are on a tight schedule. Channel the power of your aura to the soles of your feet. Ian takes a deep breath, then steps a foot out. He sinks into the water, as he looks up at Hubert’s refracted image. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Victini. Victini: (Gurgling) Vic? Victini uses Confusion, floating the both of them above the water. Victini spots Hubert standing on the water, and makes it so Ian is doing the same. Hubert walks along the water as Ian follows. Ian: So what is the threat? Hubert: The Dragon known as Giratina. You have had experience with it I believe. Ian tenses up at this, as he scans the water at his feet. Hubert: Something wrong? Ian: It came out of the water last time too. A ripple forms in the water, as Giratina lunges out of the portal formed, body glowing as it shifts to its Altered Form. Giratina roars at the sky as it dives, ramming Ian and Victini and sucking them through a portal. Ian and Victini float aimlessly through the Distortion World, as Giratina reverts to its Origin form. It lets out a shriek and rams up against a floating island, shattering it. Giratina swerves off as the island pieces reform together. Giratina then charges directly at Ian. Ian: Victini, Searing Shot! Victini fires a barely visible beam of light as Giratina’s body becomes transparent with the attack destroying an island behind it. Giratina vanishes completely as the island restores itself. Ian and Victini scan side to side for search of Giratina. Ian: We have to swim up. Victini uses Confusion to lift them towards the portal entrance, though they travel through empty void. Giratina begins to materialize at ramming speed towards them. An indigo portal opens above them as a Gengar grabs hold of Ian and tugs him up. The portal closes as Giratina skims through the void, it howling in distress. Gengar tugs Ian back out onto the water, Victini using Confusion to have him stand. Dakota runs out onto the water, supporting him to stand. Dakota: Ian! Glad you’re okay. Ian: Dakota? What are you doing here? Dakota: Edelgard recruited me. Said she needed aura and dragon experts. I’ve been training with the Draconids for a while so I’ve had a strong learning curve. Edelgard walks out onto the water with them. She wears a black formal shirt with gold accents and black shorts over red leggings down to her boots. Her long silver hair flows from the bottom but is kept in place on her head by the straps of an eye patch for her right eye. Her left eye is a piercing purple color, Ian shuddering from the sight. Edelgard: Fast thinking on your part, Dakota. You are showing you are the right man for the job. Edelgard continues walking as Hubert bows to her. Hubert: My lady. Edelgard: Come. The Queen is waiting for us. Edelgard leads the way with Hubert right on her heels. Ian, Dakota and Gengar follow behind. Gengar: She’s got a heart of ice. That gaze would give even me nightmares! Dakota: Nightmare, that was a terrible pun. (Turns to Ian) All honesty, I’m glad you’re here. (Blushes red) It’s nice to know I didn’t come back here alone. Ian: You’ve been here? Dakota: I caught Lucas here. So long ago. Now I’m personally escorted here by the Princess herself. Ian: I can’t get a read of the situation. They must have several powerful aura wielders here. Why do they need us in particular? Dakota: Maybe we can provide an outside perspective. Nightmare: Really? I’ve known that woman long enough to know she doesn’t listen to anyone else’s perspective. Dakota: The queen’s then. The group arrives at the base of a waterfall, as they all walk up it. They arrive in a large throne room, with the Aura Queen sitting on the throne. Edelgard and Hubert kneel before her, with Ian and Dakota following suit. Aura Queen: Rise. Dakota and Ian. Champions of Mixa and Unova. I thank you for responding to our cry for help. Dakota: You’re champion now? Ian: All of two weeks. Aura Queen: I apologize for skipping the pleasantries, but our situation is dire. For the last few weeks, the Pokémon known as Giratina has been rampaging through out territory. Dakota: Giratina? Why would Giratina, ruler of the Distortion World and has no noted interactions with this world for thousands of years do such a thing? Aura Queen: The Aura Kingdom is a source of incredible aura power, with all the residents having a moderate degree of efficiency in it. Perhaps it sees this as a threat. Or it senses the Griseous Orb. Ian: Which is? Edelgard: If I may, Your Majesty. Aura Queen: You may, sister. Edelgard: When the world was created by Arceus, it created three Pokémon to keep balance. Dialga of time, Palkia of space, and Giratina of antimatter. Each was given their own orb of power. Giratina has two forms, one in its home world and one here. Ian: That explains its appearance change. Edelgard: The Griseous Orb allows Giratina to retain its original form even in this realm. Without it, it has limited power and movement through the air. Its capabilities are diminished, which forces it to reside in the Distortion World. It is also a part of it. We believe that Giratina is after the Griseous Orb to complete itself, and will not stop until it does so. Ian: Then where’s the Orb? Hubert: My spy network has finally tracked it down. It is in a neighboring territory that we are not on good terms with. Aura Kingdom: That is where you two, our champions, come into play. We ask that you sneak into their territory, steal the Griseous Orb and bring it back to appeal to Giratina. Dakota: Now hold on. I get the reasoning of what needs to be done. But why did you recruit us? You must have several capable warriors that could do this mission. Heck, that guy says you have spies! Aura Queen: If our warriors were found then this could become a large scale incident. While our neighbors would not dare challenge us, we also do not want to incite unnecessary conflict. However, if we have two people not associated with our kingdom. Ian: But we are high profile trainers. Hubert: Despite you two being champions of your respective regions and known here, the majority of this territory is disjunct from the rest of the world. The only reason we know of you is because of Lady Edelgard deciding to travel the world. Aura Queen: Even if you two are caught, you will be treated like standard prisoners, not high profile. Dakota: Gee, that is not comforting at all. Aura Queen: The risk is severe, and I understand if you wish to decline. However we implore that you assist. Ian: We will help in any way we can. Dakota: Uh, yeah. Thank you for your faith in us, and we shall not let you down. Edelgard stands up, everyone staring. Edelgard: I am perfectly fine with Dakota partaking on this mission, but I am against Ian. He is not the trainer that I thought we were getting. Dakota stands up, staring Edelgard in the eye. Dakota: What are you talking about? You are not going to find a stronger trainer than Ian around. Edelgard: You had to rescue him when he was attacked. His ability over aura is significantly underpowered compared to what he should be able to do. He wouldn’t be able to mask his presence to avoid detection. Aura Queen: It was your plan to recruit him, sister. Edelgard: I regret that decision now. Ian: In that case let’s battle. Ian stands up, Edelgard looking past him. Ian: Your words mean nothing to me. If you want to insult me, do it after a battle. Edelgard: Battling you is a luxury we do not have. I will not entertain your bruised ego. Dakota: You don’t battle him, you can count me out. Edelgard rolls her eye then walks off. Edelgard: Fine. This will be quick. Edelgard faces Ian and holds her hand out. It radiates with aura, as Grimmsnarl materializes. Grimmsnarl: Snarl! Victini begins to growl on Ian’s shoulder, as he strokes it. Ian: Not this time. She wants aura control. So it only makes sense to use Lucario! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Lucario. One of Dakota’s Pokéballs open to choose Lucas the Lucario. Lucario: I will not let you down, father. Lucas: This will be interesting. I can feel the aura of this place. Dakota: Will it help them out? Lucas: Maybe no more than for her. Ian: Aura Sphere! Edelgard: Dark Pulse! Lucario forms an Aura Sphere and fires it as Grimmsnarl goes on all fours. He breathes a powerful black energy beam that pierces Aura Sphere and strikes Lucario, causing her to spin around. Edelgard: Spirit Break! Grimmsnarl appears above Lucario, the hair on his arm unfurling and threading into an axe. Ian: Bone Rush! Lucario reorients herself and forms an aura bone, using it to block the attack. A pulse of aura energy is released from Spirit Break around Bone Rush, bombarding Lucario. Lucario shoves back and leaps away from Grimmsnarl. Ian: Metal Claw! Edelgard: False Impression! Lucario’s Bone Rush dissipates as she forms metal energy claws over her paws. Lucario charges and repeatedly scratches at Grimmsnarl, him kneeling injured. Lucario pauses for a moment, as Grimmsnarl’s hand hair threads into a dagger blade, jabbing Lucario in the gut. Lucario grimaces and drops down to her knees, with Grimmsnarl towering over her. Dakota: Lucario! Get up! Lucas: Focus your aura. Edelgard: I have seen enough. Your auras are not in sync and barely potent. You may be considered the best outside, but here I reign supreme. Grimmsnarl, finish it. Grimmsnarl raises his arm, forming the axe hand for Spirit Break. Ian and Lucario close their eyes, the two taking a deep breath. Ian: Me First. Grimmsnarl swings the axe down as Lucario side swipes it with an aura axe. Grimmsnarl is knocked down as Lucario gets back to her feet. Edelgard’s eye is wide. Edelgard: An instantaneous change. Ian: Aura Sphere. Lucario forms an Aura Sphere and fires it. Grimmsnarl swats at the Aura Sphere, it exploding on contact with the fist. Edelgard: That power should’ve diminished after being hit by Spirit Break. Dark Pulse! Ian: Me First to Metal Claw! Grimmsnarl breathes Dark Pulse as Lucario glows with a violet aura and fires a bigger one. The attacks both hit an invisible aura wall, completely stalling them. Ian and Edelgard look to the Aura Queen, who holds her hand out. Aura Queen: I have seen enough. Ian, you have proven that you are capable for the mission. Sister, your opinions. Edelgard: I, I agree he can go. However I do not trust that they can get the job done alone. I request to go with them to ensure mission success. Dakota: Wait, that negates the entire point of bringing us! Aura Queen: A three person team would be most ideal. Very well. Make me proud, sister. End Scene It is the dead of night, as Edelgard, Ian and Dakota conceal themselves with cloaks as they maneuver through the terrain. They arrive at a sewer pipe leading into a medium size castle and enter. The water continuously trickle down but is limited. Edelgard: The Griseous Orb is somewhere within these walls. Dakota: Don’t suppose you know exactly where? Edelgard: No. We’ll have to sense the flow of the guards’ aura to locate where they are heavily located. Ian: I may have another idea. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Crobat. Crobat: Ah! I never get called out in the waking hours! Dakota: I guess you would be a bit more nocturnal. Edelgard: What are you hoping to achieve. Ian: We can use Super Sonic to utilize echo location. Dakota: That way Crobat can get the entire layout of the base! Maybe even directly locate the orb. Crobat: Interesting. It’s been a while since I’ve done something like that. '' Crobat spreads its wings out, releasing a Super Sonic soundwave. The sound waves echo throughout the castle underground, Dakota and Edelgard anxiously waiting. A splash occurs as they turn to see Ian had fallen into the sewer water, eyes glazed over. Dakota: Ian! Edelgard: What happened to him? Dakota: I don’t know! Crobat: ''Sorry. That was my bad. '' Crobat stops Super Sonic, as Ian’s eyes begin to refocus. Crobat: ''He’s sensitive to my sound waves and they knock him out. Edelgard: Another impediment. Ian sits back up, as Crobat reports. Crobat: Go straight down three hallways then take a left. Third door on the right, straight for another two hallways and down a set of stairs. No other way to get there and there are two guards. Steel doors meant I couldn’t scan it but I would bet a wing that your objective is there. Edelgard: Thank you Crobat. (Looks at Ian) You stay here and ensure we have an escape. Dakota: What?! That wasn’t the deal! Edelgard: My sister isn’t here anymore. And if he can’t stay conscious the whole time, if they have a sound based move, he’s out. This mission is too important to have such a weakness. Dakota: But— Ian: Dakota. Dakota looks to Ian, Ian putting his hand on his shoulder. Ian: You’ve got this. Go. Dakota nods as he and Edelgard prepare to go. Edelgard: Do not use Lucario. That will inform them of our origins. Edelgard and Dakota take off and disappear into the darkness. Ian: Keep an ear on them. Crobat nods, flying off after them. Dakota: So, you do this sort of thing often, huh? Espionage, kingdom saving. Edelgard: As the next in line for the throne, I am responsible for ensuring the safety of the kingdom. Nothing else matters. Dakota: Right. Through the chambers two guards are posted outside the door at the bottom of the stairs. They have a Machop and Timburr by their side respectively. A clattering noise occurs, the two tensing up. Guard 1: What was that? Guard 2: Go check it. Guard 1: What? You check it! Guard 2: I’ve got to guard the door! Plus, your Machop is better at scanning for intruders! Guard 1 grumbles, as he and Machop begin going up the stairs. Guard 1: Machop, use Foresight. Machop’s eyes release beams of x-ray vision, illuminating the tight stairwell. Nightmare becomes visible, cackling in place. Guard 1: A Gengar?! Nightmare sticks its tongue out at the guards, retreating up the stairs. The guards chase after it, while Edelgard and Dakota walk down the wall from above. Edelgard swipes her hand over the lock, an aura blade cutting through. They both step off the wall as they open the door. They enter the room, it being bare except for the Griseous Orb on the pedestal. Edelgard: Finally. Edelgard places her hands on the Griseous Orb, radiating it with aura. Dakota: I know this is important, so we need to get going. Guards: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Edelgard and Dakota look up towards the stairs. Edelgard: I thought your Gengar was going to put the guards to sleep! Dakota: That was the plan. But its name is Nightmare. Edelgard: For the love of! The two take off running up the stairs, finding the guards and their Pokémon screaming in agony while surrounded in a black mist. Nightmare: Eh-hahahaha! Oh how I love your screams! Edelgard: So it’s a Pokémon version of Hubert. Dakota: Nightmare, stop! Everyone will hear you! We need to get Ian and go! Edelgard: Those guards will swarm us soon. Return Nightmare before it does more damage. Dakota returns Nightmare as Edelgard grabs onto him. They are surrounded by aura as they begin to teleport. Dakota: No, wait! Ian! The two teleport away, Dakota’s arm outreached. Further down the chamber Ian and Alakazam are battling guards with their Pidgeotto, Torkoal, Carbink, Mismagius, Grapploct and Hattrem. They fire Air Slash, Flamethrower, Power Gem, Shadow Ball, Octazooka and Psybeam while Alakazam spins and fires crescent blades for Psycho Cut to stop them. Guard 5: Grapploct, use Brick Break! Guard 1: Pidgeotto, use Aerial Ace! Ian: Foul Play. Grapploct and Pidgeotto charge to attack as Alakazam takes a meditative stance and glows with a black aura. Grapploct and Pidgeotto orbit Alakazam and strike each other, both of them falling. Guard 2: Torkoal, Smokescreen! Ian: Kinesis! Torkoal emits a Smokescreen, obscuring Ian’s and Alakazam’s vision. Alakazam holds her spoons up and bends them. The Smokescreen parts while Shadow Ball and Power Gem are diverted. Hattrem appears behind and strikes Alakazam from behind with Brutal Swing, knocking her down. Ian: Go— Hattrem rams Ian and Nuzzles up to him, electricity shocking and paralyzing his movements. Grapploct leaps up behind him and catches him in a nelson hold while Pidgeotto soars past him. The tailwind catches him off balance while Carbink trips him and knocks him down. Mismagius releases dazzling light from its gems, Ian’s eyes glazing over. Guard 2: Secure the intruder! Take him into interrogation. End Scene Back in the throne room of Auros Castle, Dakota and Edelgard present the Griseous Orb to the Aura Queen. Aura Queen: I thank you two for your valiant efforts in retrieving the orb. Dakota: I plan on going back to rescue Ian. Aura Queen: I understand you are concerned for your friend… Dakota: No, you don’t understand! My friend was left behind because she decided to flee instead of fight! Edelgard: I thought you understood the stakes of the mission. What’s more, your friend won’t turn on us. He cares too much for you to do so. Dakota scowls at this. Aura Queen: It is daybreak now. It would be too dangerous for you to go now. Let us appease Giratina and avert our crisis, and at nightfall you may do as you please. Dakota storms off, Hubert eyeing him as he goes. Dakota marches through the hall as Lucas comes out of his Pokéball. Lucas: You are letting your emotions get the better of you. The whole kingdom can sense your anger. Dakota: Aren’t you?! Lucario is stuck out there-- Lucas: If Ian was here, what would he do? Think of that before going on your tangent. Dakota: (Sighs) He’d see things through to ensure nothing goes wrong. I don’t trust Edelgard. Lucas: Her aura is, unsettling but true. She has everyone’s best interest in mind. Don’t trust her but respect her. Dakota: Fine. What about Ian? Lucas: He’ll be back in time for Giratina’s return. Ian is tied to a chair while Alakazam is dazed over from Mismagius’ attacks. The guards have him surrounded as the head guard gets in his face. Head Guard: Where is the Orb of Ancestors? Ian: Why do you, wait, Orb of Ancestors? Head Guard: The orb that was being guarded that disappeared while you fought us! That was our gift from the Aura Kingdom to keep our land fertile! Do you want to stop the rain from falling?! Or our crops to wilt? Who is trying to sabotage us? Ian: It was a gift to you? The guard punches Ian in the face, him groaning. Ian lifts his head back up. Ian: We didn’t know. We knew there was something valuable deep in the castle so we went for it. It’s long gone by now. Head Guard: Who?! Ian: Me and two accomplices. No big operation. (Shrugs shoulder) It was shiny. The Head guard shoves the chair, knocking Ian to the floor. Head Guard: Mismagius! Keep him tuned out. The Head Guard slams the door, as Mismagius approaches Ian. Ian stares it down when a Super Sonic echoes through the room. Ian’s eyes glaze over as Mismagius sways in confusion. Crobat drops from the ceiling and slams into Mismagius. Alakazam’s eyes return to normal, as she charges and twirls Mismagius with Foul Play and defeats it. Ian: Good job. Ian returns Alakazam and turns to Crobat. Ian: You need to go ahead and get a message to Dakota. In the dining hall, the Aura Queen sits at the head of the table. Dozens of nobles sit along the table with Edelgard and Dakota in the mix as well. The servers are pouring tea for everyone. Aura Queen: Rejoice everyone! For this afternoon we shall meet Giratina when it arises in its rage. There we shall offer the Griseous Orb to it and calm its rampage. Cheers! Everyone raises their cups, as they drink. Crobat: (Distantly) Don’t drink the tea! Dakota jolts with a start, bringing his cup down. One by one the nobles at the table spit out their tea, then slump over in their chairs. Dakota looks at his teacup, staring a Sinistea in the face. The Aura Queen stands appalled. Aura Queen: What is the meaning of this?! Hubert: Apologies for the abruptness. The Aura Queen turns at Hubert who stands off to the side. Hubert: But the plan has always been different. Aura Queen: Hubert! You dare betray your kingdom after everything we’ve done for you?! After everything Edelgard has done for you?! There will be a price to pay. Guards! Take him away! Two guards approach Hubert, then go past him and head for the Aura Queen. Dakota: Your Majesty! Dakota runs around the table, as dozens of Sinistea float up and intercept his path. He stops and scowls, drawing a Pokéball. Dakota: Nightmare! Dark Pulse! Dakota opens his Pokéball and chooses Nightmare. It spins and release pulse waves of dark energy, knocking the Sinistea away. The guards grab the Aura Queen by the arms. Aura Queen: What are you, unhand me! That is an order! Edelgard: I’m sorry to say, but there has been a regime change. A Dark Pulse blasts and injures Nightmare, Dakota stopping in his tracks. Grimmsnarl leaps onto the table, holding its arm out to block Dakota’s way. Edelgard approaches the Aura Queen. Edelgard: All of the guards in this room are under my command. Aura Queen: Sister! What are you doing? Edelgard: I am moving forward. My visit of the outside world showed me how devoid of order it is. Their connection to Pokémon and aura is terrible. With Giratina’s strength and the power of the Aura Kingdom, we will conquer the world and unite them. There we will create a connected world where humans and Pokémon are interconnected. Aura Queen: You cannot control Giratina. It has no aura and it is rampaging. Hubert: Who do think enraged it and guided it here? Hubert’s main Sinistea opens a purple portal and slips through it. Aura Queen growls at them, as Dakota begins to back away. Edelgard looks to him. Edelgard: I thank you for your assistance. But you serve no purpose now. Grimmsnarl forms an axe for Spirit Break as a Super Sonic causes it to howl in confusion. Dakota sees Crobat in a windowsill high above, then dashes to Nightmare. Dakota: Get us out of here! Phantom Force! Nightmare: Don’t have to tell me twice. Nightmare forms a portal as they sink into it. The two float through the Distortion World, spotting Sinistea firing Shadow Balls at Giratina. Giratina is unharmed but charges after it in a rage. Sinistea exits the Distortion World with Phantom Force as Giratina heads directly towards Dakota and Nightmare. Nightmare: Bad dream! I’m bailing! Nightmare uses Phantom Force to get them out, Giratina snapping and howling. Dakota and Nightmare return to the real world in midair, the two free falling along the outer walls. The two scream as they fall, then slow down as they glow with Confusion. Victini gently lowers the two as Ian smirks. Ian: In need of rescuing? Dakota: Ian! How’d you escape? Ian: I may not be able to mask my aura anymore, but that doesn’t mean I’m not stealthy. I got caught on purpose to figure out what’s going on. The Griseous Orb was a gift to them, so why the clandestine operation? Crobat flutters back to them, Ian returning it. Dakota: Don’t know but this was a trap set by Edelgard. She wants Giratina to “conquer and unify the world.” Nightmare: But it’s a ghost and ghosts have no aura. Victini: But you could give it an aura, right? My Psychic attacks put an aura around you. Dakota: It seemed like Edelgard was doing something with the orb. Ian: Either way we need a plan. Dakota: Nightmare, can you take us all through one more time? Nightmare: After this one I will need a nap. Edelgard and Hubert stand by the Queen’s Pond, with dozens of soldiers standing by. Giratina rises from the pond, shifting to its Altered Form. It lands and stands in the pond, roaring directly in Edelgard’s face. She doesn’t flinch or budge. Edelgard: Great Giratina. I am Edelgard, queen of the Aura Kingdom! I offer you this, the Griseous Orb! Edelgard kneels and holds the Griseous Orb up. Edelgard: Gifted away and long forgotten by our kingdom, this Orb will complete you! Take it, then serve me. Giratina bends over, sniffing the orb before grabbing it with its mouth. It glows as it morphs into its Origin Form, flying up above them. Edelgard turns with irritation. Edelgard: Guards! Prepare for an attack! The guards summon their Pokémon, materializing Breloom, Hariyama, Medicham, Mienshao and Falinks. Swarms of Lucario charge up at the group, as the soldiers order the attack. The Pokémon enter battle, them unleashing attacks that cause the Lucario clones fade away as energy grubs are revealed and dissipate. Hubert: Grubs? The minute aura they each produce creates the appearance of a complete aura field. It appears we underestimated him and his lack of aura. My lady, I will stop him. Edelgard: Hurry. I will do all I can. Hubert’s Sinistea takes him away with Phantom Force as Edelgard summons Grimmsnarl and Amyr the Lucario. Edelgard removes her eye patch, revealing a clear white eye. It channels aura and spots the aura source in the Griseous Orb in Giratina flying above as it begins to fly off. Giratina stops and squirms in pain, as the aura pulls it back. Hubert reappears inside the castle, where Vespiquen releases energy grubs from Attack Order. Lucario forms clones with Double Team which form around the grubs. The Lucario clones dash off heading towards the outer balcony to join the battle. Hubert: Ingenious. I will be forced for drastic measures. Hubert materializes a teapot, him examining the seal of authenticity on the bottom. Sinistea then empties its liquid body into the teapot, it glowing blue and evolving. The floating teacup drops and shatters while the teapot floats up and reveals Polteageist. Polteageist: Poltea! Hubert: Strength Sap. Polteageist glows silver as it spews several streams of energy tea from its spout. The Strength Sap tea strikes the Lucario clones, draining the aura from the grubs and rendering them inert. The clones fade as the grubs fall to the ground. Vespiquen and Lucario are hit and drained of energy, the Illusion fading to reveal Zorua instead of Lucario. Hubert: What?! Zorua grins and glows with a pink and crimson aura as she fires Night Daze. All the Lucario clones fade away with Ian and Dakota arriving on the battlefield. Dakota: Didn’t buy as much time as I thought. Ian: Get Edelgard. I’ll hold them off. Dakota: You sure? You could take her. Ian: So can you. Go. Dakota nods as he charges forward. Ian chooses Lucario and Victini, them eager to go. Lucario: Make a path. Victini: Easy. Victini swings its arms apart, the Confusion wave slamming the soldiers and their Pokémon off to the side. Dakota runs through the opening as the soldiers prepare themselves. Lucario fight through Breloom, Medicham and Mienshao. Victini fires Searing Shot that scatter the Hariyama and Falinks. Dakota: Heracles! Power Whip! Dakota opens a Pokéball, choosing Heracles the Goodra. Heracles: I’ll carve right through them. Heracles’ horns glow dark purple as it swings them and extends them at Edelgard. Grimmsnarl catches the Power Whip, trapping it. Grimmsnarl tugs and pulls Heracles in, forming an axe for Spirit Break. Heracles: You think that weapon can pierce me? Heracles glows with an orange aura as Grimmsnarl strikes with Spirit Break. Goodra’s body releases a burst of energy, blasting Grimmsnarl into the pond and the force forcing Edelgard to stumble. She loses eye contact with Giratina, it fading and disappearing. Edelgard: Damn it! (Faces Dakota) The penalty for defying your queen is death. Dakota: Okay, you need to chill. Falinks form a chain to stop Ian’s advance as Victini charges and fires Solar Beam. Hariyama intercepts and strikes with Force Palm, though it is blown back. Lucario twirls Bone Rush, knocking down each of her foes. Ian: Only a matter of time until that Giratina returns. We need to break through. Zorua: Have no fear, we're here to save the day! Zorua and Vespiquen arrive as Vespiquen points her bottom and fires streams of Attack Order to strike the Pokémon. Zorua charges and joins Victini, using Illusion to resemble Victini. The two shuffle around to distort the Falinks watching. Dakota: Lucas, Meteor Mash! Edelgard: Amyr, Iron Defense! Lucas forms a blue steel energy fist and comets forward. Amyr holds its arm up, forming an iron kite shield that rings upon taking the Meteor Mash. Amyr swings its other arm out, forming Bone Rush. Dakota: Dragon Pulse! Lucas breathes multicolored dragon energy at point blank, though Amyr still swings Bone Rush and spikes Lucas back. Grimmsnarl stands and charges again with Spirit Break, Heracles Countering it again. Dakota: Heracles, use Rain Dance! Lucas, go in for Close Combat! Heracles: Father! I call upon you to rain down terror on our enemies! Heracles glows blue as storm clouds obscure the sky. A torrential downpour falls upon the kingdom, dousing everyone. Lucas charges with Close Combat, as Amyr raises its Iron Defense shield to take it. Amyr: This is too much my lady. They will defeat us soon. Edelgard: In that case we must take the offensive. Use Aura Sphere! And Grimmsnarl use Dark Pulse! Amyr blasts Lucas back with Aura Sphere while Grimmsnarl slams Heracles with Dark Pulse. Heracles takes the attack and breaks it, standing triumphant. Dakota: Aura Sphere and Thunder! Heracles sparks and fires a lightning bolt high into the clouds, disappearing. Lucas and Amyr clash Aura Sphere as Grimmsnarl charges with Spirit Break. Grimmsnarl is struck from above by Thunder, frying and defeating it. The pond shimmers, as Giratina rises out of it and floats above Edelgard. Edelgard turns and locks her white eye on it, freezing it in place. Edelgard: Amyr. Eliminate them. STEEL BEAM! Amyr closes its eyes, absorbing aura from the air around them. Lucas: Dakota! '' Dakota: I know, I know! (Holds up Mega Ring) Mega Evolve! Dakota taps his keystone, as the Mega Stone on Lucas becomes visible. Energy streams flow between the two and connect as Lucario morphs into Mega Lucario. Amyr fires an energy iron beam larger than Giratina at Lucas. Lucas forms intense aura around his hands and thrusts them forward. The aura released clashes with Steel Beam, him straining to hold it back. Dakota holds his hands out, channeling aura out and transferring it to Lucas. Lucas lets out a battle howl as he breaks the attack. Amyr: ''Impossible! What are you? Lucas: The strongest Lucario you’ll ever meet. Lucario: And here’s the second. Amyr turns to take Lucario’s Bone Rush to the face, stumbling away. Lucas charges with Close Combat as Amyr forms an Iron Defense shield. Close Combat shatters the shield and pummels Amyr. She falls back as Lucas and Lucario blast her with double Aura Sphere. Amyr falls over while Edelgard mounts a submissive Giratina. Edelgard: Aura Sphere. Giratina rises as it forms an Aura Sphere as large as its body. It fires Aura Sphere with Lucas and Lucario fire their own as a shield. The attacks are absorbed into Giratina’s as the two Lucario are defeated. The rain intensifies, Edelgard’s figure partially visible through the thickness. Edelgard: (Shouting over the wind) You have not won! Giratina fades away with Shadow Force, leaving Dakota on edge. Ian and his Pokémon catch up to him, the two returning their Lucario. Dakota: Got anything that can handle that?! Ian: Yeah. But I need a minute. Vespiquen, hide us more with Defend Order! Zorua, coordinate with Heracles! Vespiquen: (Grounded from wet wings) Vassal! I require assistance to be airborne! Victini: You could just ask nicely, you know. Vespiquen: That was nicely. Victini lifts Vespiquen with Confusion, allowing her to release the energy grubs from her abdomen. The energy grubs circle around them and solidify into a castle tower covering them. Giratina appears circling the castle, Edelgard eyeing it. Edelgard: They are in there. Trapped by their own making. Phase us in. Giratina: (Grimacing) Yes your majesty. Giratina vanishes with Shadow Force, as phases through the Defend Order. Zekrom towers over the others, shielding them. Zekrom: You want it? Come and get it! Giratina: (Smiling wince) A worthy foe at least. Edelgard: No, wait! The aura is wrong! A Thunder passes through Zekrom and distorts its image while the attack strikes Giratina in the stomach. It takes a physical form with its body trapped in the Defend Order while both of them are zapped. Edelgard screams from the shock, her white eye sparking. The Zekrom Illusion fades as Zorua smirks. Zorua: You’re not the only crafty girl here. Heracles: Father, be proud of me. Edelgard: Is that you’ve got?! Tricks and illusions?! Ian: No. Just needed more time. Ian stands up, holding the Dark Stone high to the sky. Ian: ZEKROM! A lightning strike falls and envelops Ian, everyone shielding their eyes from the light. The Dark Stone rises into the lightning, morphing into Zekrom. Zekrom lets out an intense roar, then yawns and stretches. Vespiquen lowers the Defend Order. Zekrom: (Yawns again) You know, when I said to call me if you needed me, I was expecting to get at least a few more years of sleep. Ian mounts Zekrom and points at Giratina. Ian: We need to get that girl off Giratina. Zekrom: Giratina? Haven’t fought one of those before. '' Victini hops on Ian’s shoulder as he returns Vespiquen and Zorua. Zekrom glows with an orange aura, powering up from Victory Star. Zekrom takes off into the storm, Giratina pursuing. Dakota: Great. Didn't offer me a ride on his cool new dragon. Zekrom’s tail glows blue as its whole body sparks with violet electricity. Its body is covered in electricity, Ian being locked into place. Zekrom charges with Fusion Bolt as Giratina disappears and rams it from behind. Zekrom: ''Gah! Fast bugger this one! Ian: Victini’s Victory Star will make you more likely to hit them. But we need them to slow down. An Aura Sphere parts the torrential rain, Zekrom defending with green scaly Dragon Claws. It breaks the attack when Giratina rams it head on with Iron Head. Zekrom grabs and locks it in place with Dragon Claw, returning the attack with a blue Zen Headbutt. The force shakes Giratina while Edelgard clings to a scale. Edelgard: Surrender! Only I can save this world! Ian: We’ve stopped a would-be-king before. We’ll stop a fake queen as well. Edelgard: I am now queen of the Aura Kingdom! Edelgard’s white eye hones in on Victini, an aura blast launching it off Ian’s shoulders. Ian turns as he leaps to reach for it. The two free fall with Ian holding onto the unconscious Victini. The two plop onto the back of Zephyr the Pidgeot, Dakota grabbing on. Dakota: In need of rescuing?! Ian: Dakota! Zephyr: This is by far the worst storm you’ve ever called me into! And you better not expect me to fight those two! Zekrom flies with Fusion Bolt, Giratina vanishing and ramming it. Giratina’s eyes glow red as Zekrom is trapped in a Hex, immobile while being hit by Edelgard’s eye ray. Dakota: She has too many aura powers! What now?! Ian: (Returns Victini) Heracles still on the castle? Dakota: Nah, returned it! Was hoping the storm would let up once it was returned. Ian: We need it! Ian chooses Crobat as he talks to it. Dakota takes out Heracles’ Pokéball and gives it to Crobat with it diving towards the castle below. Zekrom swings blindly with Dragon Claw as Giratina evades and rams it with Shadow Force. Zekrom roars with frustration as it goes for Zen Headbutt. Giratina traps it with Hex while Edelgard blasts it again. Zekrom: To think a human is causing such problems. (Smirks) My brother would like you. Edelgard: It is a shame that we must be on opposite sides. You would be a valuable ally in uniting the world under the banner of aura. Zekrom: Eh, not really my thing. I’m just in it for the fight. The storm begins to subside, but instantly picks back up. Zekrom’s tail sparks as if responding to something. Zekrom: And the thrill of getting struck by Thunder. Thunder rises up from the castle, Zekrom moving into its path. Its entire body is supercharged in electricity as it is surrounded by Fusion Bolt. Zekrom zips forward, missing Giratina but pivoting to ram it head on immediately afterwards. The lightning shocks Giratina and Edelgard, her hand weakening and grip fading. Edelgard: Trap it with Hex! We must ground it! Giratina uses Hex on Zekrom, as it’s struck by Thunder again. It supercharges and breaks through Hex, ramming Giratina again. Edelgard is launched off from this collision, free falling through the sky. Zephyr swoops in and grabs her with its talons. Zephyr: Got one psychotic queen! Dakota: Excellent! Go to land! Zephyr begins its descent, its body blocking Edelgard’s vision. Giratina lets out a sigh of relief. Giratina: Finally. Her aura was like a vice grip on my throat. Zekrom: She’s not forcing you to fight anymore. But you wanna go another round? Giratina: After I claim her head. Giratina disappears, Zekrom rolling its eyes. Zekrom: Why are all big dragons so serious and vengeful? Zephyr drops Edelgard on the roof, with Heracles and Crobat surrounding her. Dakota and Ian hop off as she turns to stare them down from the ground. Edelgard: Is the world truly fine the way it is? Those people who don’t even realize the potential they can possess! The connection between them and Pokémon that they could have! Dakota: The ones who know what is possible have it. And that needs to be good enough. Ian: Others try to use force and fear like you. They fail. You will be no different. Crobat: Everyone down! Crobat shoots forward, ramming a materializing Giratina with Acrobatics. Crobat is sent flying off to the side as Giratina plunges at Edelgard. Dakota and Ian stand in Giratina’s path, unwavering. Giratina: Move! This is for controlling me! Edelgard: (Grins) How soon we forget. Edelgard peers around Dakota as her eyes are covered and wrapped. She tugs on the Power Whip of Heracles, her weakened hands unable to get a grip on its slimy skin. Heracles: In the name of Zeus, this tyranny must end. Dakota: Heracles is right. You are free now. You must leave! Giratina’s head glows for Iron Head as it goes to ram Ian and Dakota, as Zekrom pile drives it with Fusion Bolt from above. The castle grounds fracture as the shockwave blows everyone back. Ian is the first to stand. Ian: Right now she can control you through that orb you took. Relinquish it and return to your home. You should be free. Giratina: Free? You say free but none of us are truly free. Not free to live the life we want, only the life we are given. That woman, was a slave to her ambitions. And now she will never be free of my rage. Giratina glows a brown color as the Griseous Orb is purged from its body. It reverts to its Altered Form as it walks to the Queen’s Pond. It steps into the pond and sinks without disturbing the water. Heracles unravels its horns, spinning Edelgard and forcing her to the ground. Ian and Dakota stand over her, the Griseous Orb in their hands. End Scene Parts of the castle are in shambles from the storm, though the throne room is decently intact. The Aura Queen approaches Ian and Dakota, who are helping escort mutinous soldiers. Aura Queen: I am terribly sorry for everything my little sister has troubled you with. Please forgive us. Dakota: As long as everything is settled, it’s okay. Ian: It’s been too long since we were in a crisis like that together, to be honest. Dakota: What will happen to Edelgard? Aura Queen: She shall await trial. With some luck, she will only be imprisoned for the rest of her life. Ian: Any word on Hubert? Aura Queen: No. He is in the wind. My forces are working on tracking him as we speak. Dakota: And you’re sure you don’t want us to take the Griseous Orb back. Aura Queen: Leave that to us. We have a lot of explaining to do and reconciling with our neighbors. Dakota: Okay. (Turns to Ian) You wanna get a bite to eat or a coffee or something? Catch up? Ian looks out the window, noting it is nighttime. Ian: Nia is probably having a panic attack by now. I have a tournament to finish preparations for. Dakota: Yeesh. Those were never fun. Nia? She helped organize my Unova event in Castelia City. Ian: (Dreadful) She’s my publicist. Dakota: Oh. She was a bit, much. Understood. We’ll catch up another time. Uh, Your Majesty. If you could have some people take us back to where we were collected from we’d appreciate it. Aura Queen: Of course. I’ll find someone for you straight away. The moonlight shines into Edelgard’s cell, her hiding in the shadows against the wall. A portal opens as she raises her head to see. Edelgard: You are taking a risk coming to me. Hubert bows to her, as Polteageist floats above him. Hubert: I transported through Polteageist’s Phantom Force. No aura signature to track. Edelgard: Is the next phase in order? Hubert: Arrangements to secure the Griseous Orb are in place. You may not be on the throne yet, but we will ensure that those corrupt trapping the outside society will be eliminated. Edelgard: Good. Proceed as planned then. Hubert: Are you sure you do not wish to accompany me? It will ease my mind to know that you are treated well. Edelgard: They will use less resources to find a traitorous vassal then they would a traitorous princess. You are safer without me, and therefore can ignite our plan. Goodbye, Hubert. Hubert bows as Polteageist takes him away through. Edelgard stands and basks in the moonlight, her right eye seemingly reflecting the light. Main Events * Ian and Dakota meet up again in the Aura Kingdom. * Edelgard and Hubert appear. * It's revealed that Lucas the Lucario can Mega Evolve for the first time in PT. Characters * Ian * Dakota * Edelgard * Hubert * Aura Queen * Nia * Neighboring Territory Guards * Aura Soldiers Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Crobat (Ian's) * Alakazam (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Zorua (Ian's) * Zekrom (Ian's) * Nightmare the Gengar (Dakota's) * Lucas the Lucario (Dakota's) * Heracles the Goodra (Dakota's) * Zephyr the Pidgeot (Dakota's) * Grimmsnarl (Edelgard's) * Amyr the Lucario (Edelgard's) * Sinistea (Hubert's, dozens, one evolves) * Polteageist (Hubert's, newly evolved, Antique Form) * Giratina (PT) Guards' Pokémon * Machop * Timburr * Pidgeotto * Torkoal * Carbink * Mismagius * Grapploct * Hattrem Aura Soldiers' Pokémon * Breloom * Hariyama * Medicham * Mienshao * Falinks Trivia * This is my thirteenth crossover with Dragon. Despite this, this crossover takes place earlier in the PT timeline than the previous one. * This crossover was heavily inspired by the Nintendo game Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It uses two major characters Edelgard and Hubert. * Edelgard and Hubert were chosen as the villains to utilize a story plot where the main villains pretend to be on the heroes’ side. This hadn’t been utilized by me before. * Edelgard does not have an eyepatch in her origin series, however another character from that game does. I had the plan for the main girl of the crossover to have an eyepatch and maintained it when Edelgard was settled upon. * Hubert’s main Pokemon were originally going to be Flapple and Spiritomb. Sinistea and Polteageist were chosen due to in FE:3 Houses, a major side activity is having tea with playable characters. * Edelgard’s Lucario is nicknamed Amyr, which is the name of her signature weapon. Amyr also battles to resemble Edelgard’s Armored Lord class in the game. Grimmsnarl was chosen due to an original idea of having it Dynamax. Grimmsnarl’s attack Spirit Break takes the form of an axe due to that being Edelgard’s signature weapon. * More capabilities of aura are introduced. Many of them are based off ninja techniques from the manga Naruto or different usage of chakra. These include-- ** Being able to summon objects and animals ** Being able to walk on water and walk on walls ** Forming barriers ** To mask one’s chakra levels to avoid detection. ** To transfer chakra to other objects ** Edelgard’s white eye is based off the Byakugan. Her abilitiy to fire blasts of aura from her eye are based off properties of the Sharingan, more specifically Mangekyo Sharingan. ** Vespiquen filling Double Team Clones with energy grubs is to create an aura signature so no one could tell which one was the real one. This is based off the Shadow Clone Jutsu. * The Pokemon used by the guards in the neighboring territory were chosen by me asking my wife to give random numbers. Except for Grapploct, which was chosen because I liked the concept. * The guards of the Aura Kingdom all choose Pokemon that know the move Force Palm besides Falinks. Falinks was chosen due to me using it in my playthrough of Pokemon Sword. * Ian and Dakota are balanced to ensure they are equal in strength. They take turns rescuing each other and Dakota is the one to defeat Edelgard’s team. * Zekrom appearing is due to it being the best option for opposing Giratina, and that Ian had recently kept possession over it. Zekrom is surprised to be awoken so soon. * Ian’s Vespiquen is the only of Ian’s Pokemon to not be in his Unova rotation or appear already in Unova. * All of Ian’s Pokemon with confirmed genders are female. Victini is genderless and Crobat’s gender is unknown. * Dakota's Nightmare was given the personality of a typical ghost type which loves to scare people, but uses the extremes of horror movies. It also makes several sleeping puns. * Heracles' personality is of an overdramatic Heracles/Hercules who wants to make Zeus, king of the gods, proud. * The ending with Edelgard and Hubert was devised to set up future plot lines, as well as create a new reoccurring crossover villain. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Dakota Rex: Pokémon Master Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Aura Campaign arc